Child of Light
Character Synopsis The Child of Light 'is a luminous entity who seeks to restore the ancient ancestors and bring back the stars to Sky. They are gifted with a spiritual light that helps guide them across Sky and thwart the ever constant presence of The Darkness. They possess a deep connection to their celestial ancestors andthis in turn has given them the ability to travel the many realms in order to communicate with them and learn the history of Sky. Not much about The Child of Light is known, however it's implied they are some messiah who reincarnates indefinitely to help Sky Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'Sky: Children of Light '''Name: '''Child of Light, The Spirit, Sky Child, The Descendent '''Gender: '''Variable (Official creators state that The Child of Light is not one specific gender and depends on what the player decides) '''Age: '''Persumbly 12 (Stated to be not exactly teens but aren't exactly children, which implies they are in their late tweens) '''Classification: '''Celestial Spirit, Child of Light, Savior of Sky '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation (Children of Light are imbued with celestial light from the stars themselves, of which is capable of ridding the corrupted force of The Darkness), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Their main ability is the interact with the spirits of the stars themselves, being capable of touching, absorbing, restoring or even destroying), Sound Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Those who abide by light are gifted the ability to produce sounds that when heard, will instantly pacify others and cause them to make alongside them), Summoning (Has the power to summon constellation spirits from deep space to aid them and other Children of Light across other realms), Fire Manipulation (Through their eternal light, Children of Light can ignite flames and manipulate their soulfire), Telepathy (Communicates with numerous creatures through this method), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 & 11; Children of Light are unable to definitely age, being rendered immortal so long they are being watched by their ancestors, whom of which protect them. A Child of Light are unable to fully die so long "Spirit" remains, which will bring back The Child of Light whenever he dies. Due to being part of The Cyle of Reincarnation, they are able to come back in other form similar to their previous life), Non-Corporeal (Exists as purely a spirit of light, not having any form of physicality), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Capable of regenerating from it's spirital body, which is it's soul, even if their soul is damaged or destroyed by The Darkness), Power Bestowal (Children of Light can bestow their powers through linking their light with other entities), Memory Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Has the power to absorb the memories of other beings, such as with The Ancestral Spirits, who allow it to absorb parts of their ancient memories to learn knew emotes and techniques), Gravity Manipulation (Through the blessing Gravity, Children of Light can bend and mold gravity), Energy Manipulation (Via Energy, which grants the The Child of Light control over energy, whether spiritual or physical), Size Manipulation (Capable of shrinking size through the Shrink blessing), Creation (Their connection with “Spirit “ allows Children of Light to create things from nothing, which extends to objects like candles or tables). Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Can survive listening to the songs and sounds of other Children of Light, whom of which have songs that can pacify and control other beings), Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Corruption and any other Darkness-related ability (Capable of withstanding the natural effects of The Darkness, which effects the very soul and corrupts them to become dark creatures themselves) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Children of Light have the ability to restore ancestral spirits and in turn,restore entire constellations comprised of countless stars back into existence. Imbued with the power of The Ancestral Light, which is a power source capable of opposing The Darkness, which was capable of making all the stars in Sky to go missing. Capable of absorbing the power of countless ancestral spirits to empower themselves, whom of which each embody the stars themselves and sustain them from existing) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capbale of flying from the lower lands all the way to Eden , one of the 7 different planes across Sky. Eden itself exists in deep space past countless stars and unknown constellations that contain their own asteroid belt. Has the powers of The Ancestral Spirits, who can travel from deep space all the way to The Child of Light's homespace in nearly an instant) 'Lifting Ability: Stellar '(Scaling off The Ancestral Spirits, who can control the stars with their sheer strength) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Exists as a physical vessel of The Light, which is a force capable of opposing The Darkness, which are capable of making all stars in Sky disappear from the cosmos. Absorbed and contains the power of countless ancestral spirits, who are living embodied constellations and have the power to sustain them from existing) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from creatures directly manifested from The Darkness itself, the same force of nature that removed all the stars from the night sky across the 7 realms), harder to kill through Immortality and Non-Corporeality (The Child of Light is rendered immortal due to both "Spirit" {A metaphysical framework that falls under The Light} and the cycle of reincarnation) 'Stamina: Limitless '(The Child of Light lacks stamina and is shown to never need rest. Also evident by the fact that The Child of Light can take heavy damage and get back up to fly to another dimension, implying that even heavy damage isn't enough to fatigue them) 'Range: Stellar '(Can restore countless stars to numerous constellations. Comparable to The Ancestral Spirits, whom of which can control the constellations that they embody) 'Intelligence: Very High '(Gained the experience and knowledge of countless Ancestral Spirits, who already has a deep understanding of Sky itself. Upon being birthed, The Child of Light already know how the use The Light effectively and this has allowed them to survive in Darkness reigned area's without trouble) '''Weaknesses: '''The Darkness can weaken The Child of Light (Albeit, it takes time as they were created to resist it's effects) Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''Candles of Light: '''These candles are lit from the soul fire that emanates from The Child of Light. These allows The Child of Light to better light up areas and rid the presene of The Darkess away '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Light: '''A belevonent force of nature that existed ever since the first Ancestral Spirit. This luminous force of nature is embodied in The Child of Light, which grants them a multitude of supernatural abilities. This inludes the light of manipulating the vary light that emanates from one's soul to even being able to interact with spirts themselves *'Music: Children of Light can create sounds that when heard, will passively pacify others and cause them to tag alongside somebody Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Sky Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Messiahs Category:Religious Figures Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Musicians Category:Spirits Category:Light Benders Category:Sound Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Power Mimicker Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 4